


It'd Keep Outside

by jamesiee



Series: What's with these freaking birds? (12 Days of Christmas) [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Day 8: Winter Weather, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: “Can you check the breakers Dex?” Bitty asked. He wrapped the pie crust in plastic, trying to decide if it was worth the slight loss of temperature if he opened the fridge real quick to put the dough in. 
  
  Dex shook his head. “Whole block is out. Wouldn't do anything. You could stick that out on the porch.”
  
  “What?”
  
  “The pie crust. It'd keep outside. It's cold enough,” Dex repeated.
  
  Bitty gasped dramatically. “If you think I'll put my pic crust out in the snow, you've got another thing coming William Poindexter.”
    The Haus loses power before everyone goes home for the holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the holidays aren't really celebrated where I live right now and therefore, I'm feeling the opposite of Holiday spirit so I figured maybe if I wrote about Holiday spirit, I'd be able to get in the Holiday spirit. I'm following [omgnotanothercpblog's](http://omgnotanothercpblog.tumblr.com/post/153796265936/coming-soon-check-please-12-days-of-christmas) fic/art fest list.  
> This is unbeta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are completely my own. My [tumblr](http://chocolatechipcookiesplease.tumblr.com%20).

Day Eight: Winter weather (including blizzards that knock out the power and then people have to cuddle for warmth. Just saying)

The sun set by 5pm in the wintertime so when the power got knocked out at 7, the Haus was thrown into darkness.

Bitty sighed. He was elbow deep in pie crust but no one would be eating any celebratory pie before everyone went home for the holidays if the power was out. As great as Betsy II was, there was a draw back to electric stoves. A crash from the living room reminded Bitty that Nursey and Dex were over.

“Are y’all okay in there?” Bitty called, considering the ball of dough. He really didn't want it to go to waste.

“Nursey just forgot how to walk in the dark,” Dex answered, the sentence ending on a groan as Nursey probably punched him.

“‘'S’all good Bitty, chill.”

They came into the kitchen, Dex rubbing his arm and Nursey with a red mark on his forehead. Chowder came in after with two scented candles and a pink lighter. He sat between Dex and Nursey at the table while he lit the candles.

“Can you check the breakers Dex?” Bitty asked. He wrapped the pie crust in plastic wrap, trying to decide if it was worth the slight loss of temperature if he opened the fridge real quick to put the dough in.

Dex shook his head. “Whole block is out. Wouldn't do anything. You could stick that out on the porch.”

“What?”

“The pie crust. It'd keep outside. It's cold enough,” Dex repeated.

Bitty gasped. “If you think I'd put my pic crust out in the snow, you've are solely mistaken William Poindexter.”

“Oh that's a good idea,” Ransom said, standing in the doorway. He'd been upstairs packing but obviously had to stop when the lights went out. He held an actual flashlight under his chin like he was telling a ghost story. “It'll keep it cold until the power comes back on.”

“No,” Bitty groaned.

“We sometimes keep beer outside at home.”

The front door was kicked open before Bitty could comment on how weird the north was and Holster came into the Haus waving his phone around like a flashlight and bringing a mess of snow with him.

“HAUS SLEEPOVER!!!” He shouted up the stairs before realizing that everyone was gathered in the kitchen. He double backed on himself, propping his chin on Ransoms shoulder.

“S'up buddy?” Ransom asked.

“Power's out. We gotta make a fort in the living room to conserve heat.”

“I'm pretty sure that's not how it works,” Dex pointed out.

“Well, looks like Poindexter doesn't want to play,” Holster said. “Everyone else in?”

“No, I didn't say that!”

“Grab all the blankets you can carry!” Holster directed. “Bitty, stick your dough outside, it'll keep!”

“I will not!”

The kitchen was cleared out in minutes as the hockey players went searching for all the blankets and sleeping bags in the Haus, using phones as flashlights to dig around in their closets. With minimal fighting (surprisingly Chowder had the loudest opinion about the proper usage of couch cushions and blankets for forts), and only one almost incident with a blanket and a candle, a fort-slash-blanket nest was built and everyone settled down around strategically placed candles with the cookies that had gotten stress made during finals. Someone suggested telling ghost stories to pass the time and everyone jumped when the lights flickered back on as Nursey reached the climax of his story.

No one moved though beyond Holster stretching to turn on the T.V. with his foot. 

Post finals Haus sleepovers were written into the by-laws when they woke up the next morning.


End file.
